Pięć galeonów na to, że ona wygra
by Monemi
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.

Tytuł: Five Galleons Says She Wins

Autor: Hafthand

* * *

\- Znowu? – zapytał Blaise, pojawiając się przy lewym ramieniu Harry'ego, jego oczy były skupione na dwójce uczniów kłócących się na środku korytarza.

\- Ta, znowu – powiedział nonszalancko Harry do Ślizgona; głębokie westchnięcie wyrwało się z jego klatki piersiowej, kiedy oparł się o zimne skały za sobą. Również był skupiony na dwóch osobach przed nim. Tym razem zgromadzili wokół siebie całkiem spory tłum. Harry wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy ich krzyki osiągnęły nowy poziom.

Blaise przelotnie odgonił kilku młodszych uczniów z Hufflepuffu. Nie potrzeba było zbyt wielu obserwatorów. Mogą się kłócić na środku korytarzy, ale zasługują na trochę prywatności.

\- Co powiedział tym razem? – zapytał Blaise, usadawiając się obok Harry'ego.

\- To co zwykle – odpowiedział Harry. – Szlama to, bla, bla, bla, szlama tamto… - Blaise przytaknął i zachichotał. Malfoy naprawdę potrzebował nowej obelgi.

\- Pięć galeonów na to, że tym razem ona wygra – powiedział Blaise po momencie przemyśleń. Wyciągnął złoto i błysnął nim przed oczami Chłopca-który-przeżył.

\- Nie, tym razem stawiam na Malfoya. Hermiona nie śpi ostatnio za dobrze – powiedział Harry, zaglądając do portfela w poszukiwaniu złota.

\- No właśnie! Jest teraz jak tykająca bomba. Merlin jeden wie, co zrobi, kiedy przypomni sobie, że jest czarownicą i że rzeczywiście istnieje takie coś, zwane magią – ogłosił Blaise i zebrał galeony. Harry zachichotał – to stwierdzenie było prawdziwe. Malfoy i Hermiona zawsze zapominali, że mają różdżki. Wydawałoby się, że w jakiś dziwny sposób, lubią na siebie krzyczeć, dopóki nie zaczną ich boleć gardła.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że zapomną o swoich różdżkach. Czy nie przypominasz sobie, co się stało dwa tygodnie temu? Biedny Neville znalazł się w środku ognia i przez tydzień był więźniem Madame Pomfrey – powiedział Harry.

Blaise uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.

\- Można tylko pomarzyć, że coś takiego stanie się ponownie! Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem podobnego koloru na Longbottomie. Pasował mu! – Blaise przytaknął, zgadzając się ze samym sobą.

Nagle dwóch młodych czarodziei zaskoczyła chwilowa cisza.

\- Czekaj! Co? Co? – wybełkotał Harry, zmrożony sceną przed nim. Ramiona zwisały mu wiotko.

\- Co do diabła? – krzyknął Blaise, odskakując od ściany.

Cisza owładnęła korytarz. Jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem były oddechy dwóch kłócących się uczniów.

W końcu, po kilku momentach nieznośnej ciszy odezwał się Harry:

\- To liczy się jako wygrana Draco – wyszeptał, wciąż lekko zszokowany.

\- Co? A jak do tego doszedłeś? – zapytał Blaise, choć nadal był skupiony głównie na Draco i Hermionie.

\- On pocałował ją. Uch… um… Wciąż ją całuje. Uciszył ją pierwszy, więc wygrywa – wymamrotał Harry, cały czas nie dowierzając w to co widzi. – Boże drogi, czy to był jego język? – Harry zapytał pod nosem.

\- Myślę, że będę chory – bąknął Blaise, sięgając po złoto, by dać je bardzo blademu Harry'emu. Nagle zastał - Merlinie! Czy to był JEJ język?

\- Nie mogę oderwać od nich wzroku, Zabini, dlaczego nie mogę oderwać wzroku? – zapytał Harry z nutką wzrastającego obłędu w głosie. Merlinie, naprawdę się w to wczuli. Harry na ślepo zaakceptował wpychane w jego dłoń złoto.

\- To muszą być te wszystkie lata awantur. Tak jakby wykipiało, zgaduję – próbował wyjaśnić Blaise.

Nagle nastąpił głośny trzask i moment został przerwany. Cisza została zburzona i korytarz pełen uczniów stał się rykiem plotek.

\- Cóż, hmm… Nie spodziewałem się tego. Czyli to jednak ty wygrałeś zakład, Zabini – powiedział oszołomiony Harry i oddał złoto Blaise'owi.

\- Myślę, że tak, Potter. Myślę, że tak – rzekł Blaise, kiedy przyjmował złoto i je chował. – Draco, stary – krzyknął do oszołomionego Ślizgona, stojącego samotnie na środku hallu, z ładnym czerwonym znakiem dłoni rozpościerającym się na jego policzku – w porządku?

\- Hę? – Draco zapytał głupawo, odwracając się. Harry zauważył, że jego oczy były szklane i na twarzy miał przyklejony wyraz szoku.

Blaise zaśmiał się ze swojego współdomownika i zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

\- Do następnego razu, Potter?

\- Do następnego razu, Zabini. Chociaż myślę, że reguły się trochę zmieniły – powiedział Harry, podnosząc torbę z podłogi i kierując się w stronę schodów.

\- Ta, zmieniły się – powiedział Blaise, przemykając obok wciąż osłupiałego Draco i udając się w przeciwnym kierunku. – Ta, zmieniły się.


End file.
